Just One More Time
by TaySoul13
Summary: After Ichinose Haru was stabbed during the final battle in episode 12, she is taken to the hospital as Tokaku finally breaks down after they take her away. But Tokaku cannot let it end this way, she finally figures out what she wants her wish to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do NOT own Akuma no Riddle**

AN: This takes place after Haru was transported to a hospital after Tokaku stabbed her in episode 12.

**Just one More**

Haru was in the hospital being operated on after just being stabbed by Tokaku. The blue haired assassin on the other hand had broken down in front of the ambulance after they took her away. She was confused, disgusted with herself questioning everything and if one of the only people she truly cared about died by her hands, she would lose the little emotions and sanity she had left. "Damn it, how could I had been so stupid. I practically betrayed Haru and maybe even killed her. I was supposed to be her protector" She thought to herself, still weeping on the ground. Thinking that her first kill would be Haru, the person who she had protected from others pledging that no one would touch her. Haru the person who helped her be able to kill in the first place. Then a non to distant memory struck her of the girl just earlier today. She remembered her face while holding her. She was smiling, happy that it had been her and not anyone else even if it did appear like it was the end.

The discontent she had after recalling this grew within her but she couldn't let it end like this. She needed to see her, at least one last time besides this wasn't the time to be so pathetic and pitiful so she stood up off the floor and wiped her face. There was a slight chance that the girl could still be alive, since she was taken to the hospital so she took off running towards Ms. Yuri's office. She knew what her wish was going to be now.

-Haru had just gotten out of surgery, she should have been dead if it wasn't for having a titanium rib that protected her heart from the blade but the girl was now being transported to a special room where she could recover, she wouldn't be conscious for a while.

Back at the academy, Ms. Yuri was speaking with the blue haired assassin. The wish that Azuma Tokaku wanted would be granted immediately, and a special agreement was made. The assassin left immediately, running out of the academy building with a car waiting for her to be transported. Tokaku on the other hand found this to be too slow and ran up to the driver's side door with a somewhat irritated expression. "GET OUT OF THE CAR" She ordered the driver. The driver was confused but replied "But Miss, I have special orders to drive you there myse…" Before he could finish speaking, Tokaku grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, opened the car door and threw him out. "Damn it, I don't have time for this." She yelled out now angry at all the delay while getting into the car and driving away from the academy at full speed.

She was driving through the city as fast as possible but even at that speed, the destination was still a few minutes away. Then sirens started following her threw the town, two cops were now chasing after her. She didn't have time for this, her assassin blood was boiling so she reached into the glove compartment, finding what she was looking for then pointing it carefully out of the window to force these damn flies to scatter. The shot was taken and behind her, the police car closest to her was overturned and another had crashed right into it. A smile of desperation crept up onto her face, she had arrived and left the car right in front of the hospital, taking the gun and concealing it inside her skirt. She ran inside and ordered the nurse at the desk to tell her where Ichinose Haru's room was. The nurse was frightened by the menacing look on her face and voice; her eyes were also piercing her, demanding that she get the information NOW. The person in the scrubs pressed a button under her desk, stalling until security finally arrived. Azuma if not already glaring at the woman with hatred got the gun out and shot both security guards then pointed it at her. "If you don't tell me where her god damn room is, I WILL KILL YOU. Do you understand?" She yelled menacingly. The nurse scared for her life finally did as she asked and gave her the room number. The location she was looking for was in the far east tower so she took off running again. The nurse still shocked with fear was staring at the two men on the ground then finally snapped back to reality and called the police and rushed to the men. She checked for a pulse but noticed that there was none, they had been shot in the chest so perfectly that it looked like it had completely destroyed both of their hearts.

Tokaku was still running towards that room until she reached the hallway where it was located. Her heart was pounding but not from running, it was pounding with anticipation, desperation and despair. How would she face Haru after nearly killing her? She asked herself but now was not the time either, she had come so far and had to see her now but people were quickly approaching towards her current location. The sound of boots running towards her was a sound she knew all too well and she already knew this would happen. Action needed to be taken now by her so she walked towards the sound of the running and started firing. One after the other, the bodies of those shot were falling until there were no more. Tokaku was now walking with a huge anxiety building up in her chest towards Haru's room.

Slowly and quietly she opened the door then closed it behind her, grabbing a chair and jamming it against the door so that no one would interrupt. The gun she had in had was dropped as she took the first look at the girl on the bed. Her eyes got watery and her knees weak, she had done this to Haru. She had put her here and hurt her mentally and physically. Then she heard a faint sweet voice call out to her. "Tokaku-san", it was Ichinose calling out to her! The blue haired woman covered in blood walked towards her swiftly with tears running down her face. Haru with that same sweet smile raised her hand and placed it on the assassins cheek. Tokaku held it in place and smiled at the red head. Who knew that she would be the one who held her heart. Then Tokaku suddenly started speaking, surprising Haru with her words. "The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved, I never want to leave you but. I believe that it's easier for you to let me go…" then she was interrupted, tears were still running down her face. "Tokaku, I love you and I am grateful that you protected me all this time. Not only that but I hope that you will keep on protecting me because I am yours." She replied lovingly. Tokaku was confused, she had tried to kill Haru and even wounded her but then those words she heard her say long ago came to her mind. Haru will always forgive, she remembered her say but suddenly someone was attempting to open the door forcibly. Several shots were heard from outside the room then the struggling outside the room stopped. The phone soon rang. Tokaku picked it up. "Well, you sure do like to cause a mess don't you." The voice said to her then continued speaking. "I'll take care of all you've caused today and don't worry, no one will interrupt you two in there. My men are outside the door guarding it and cleaning up the mess you left." The person at the other end of the line said then hung up. Tokaku felt relieved and put all her attention back on Haru. Her body relaxed a little and Haru took notice and moved over a bit so that her guardian could accompany her on the bed. Tokaku reluctantly agreed feeling like a burden on her injured princess but she would never say no to her again, that was a promise.

The room was filled with peaceful silence until Haru moved her hand to the assassins sitting beside her. Tokaku welcomed the touch and held her hand gladly. Then the silence was broken by the assassins words. "Haru, I made my wish." She said looking over at her carefully. Haru frowned but tried not to show it, worried for what it could be. Tokaku smiled "My wish was to stay by your side forever and protect you." She continued. Haru couldn't be happier after hearing this, her face turned a soft shade of pink and she sat up on the bed and hugged Tokaku, feeling slight pain coming from her chest. Tokaku felt the warmness of the red head and held her in her arm but then felt a warm liquid seep into her shirt. She looked down and it was blood, Haru's injury was bleeding threw her gown and bandages. Tokaku gently let Haru loose worried but Haru protested. "Tokaku- san, I'm fine. It takes more than just this to kill Haru. Haru is strong and Haru wants to be held, Haru wants Tokaku." She said with a blush forming on her face after the last part. Tokaku was surprised but had promised to never say no to her princess, if she wanted to be held by her, she was. Then Tokaku sat up on the bed and faced her, her heart was pounding and she was starting to feel hot. Haru smiled warmly towards her lover, knowing the intent. Tokaku was blushing, her face was turning red and she wasn't sure of what to do next but then suddenly, she saw the blood stein expanding on Haru's gown and moved by instinct. Her hands were removing the injured girls gown until her chest was fully exposed. All of Tokaku's attention was on the injury but Haru on the other hand was cherry red, her chest was exposed to the person she loved the most but Tokaku was now getting off the bed and looking for more bandages to replace the bloodied ones. She found them then got back on the bed, finally taking a good look at the still embarrassed Haru. Her face too turned red as she admired her petit frame, she looked so soft and really wanted to feel it against her own skin but first. The wound was top priority so she quickly took out a knife out of her boot and got on top of Haru. She took the knife and gently started cutting away the ones soaked in blood which where all. After cutting all of them and removing them, she finally saw the wound. It excited her knowing that this was a form of claiming her, she had left her own mark and right next to her heart. Her hands then unconsciously traced the fresh stitches, there was a sudden need to taste the blood that was escaping the wound and she couldn't resist. A slight shiver ran up haru's back but the touch felt good. Tokaku on the other hand had been holding back for a while but Haru had given her permission, she herself said that she wanted her and now seemed like the perfect opportunity. The assassin looked at the person under her for permission once more. Haru placed her arms around the assassins neck but there was something she wasn't liking. "Um Tokaku- san. Your clothes are going to get the bed dirty." She said shyly, insinuating something more while looking away. Tokaku smiled warmly "Of course my princess" she replied, unbuttoning her bloodied shirt and taking it off, then skirt and finally her precious boots. Haru tried looking away for this but couldn't resist. The assassin's body was so sturdy and built but with a few scars from passed fights that she had endured because of her. The assassin noticed the attention and took her hand to turn Haru's face towards her own. The two were now looking into each other's eyes and for the first time, legitably kissed. Tokaku had pressed her lips all so tenderly on Haru's lips. Haru closed her eyes and took the sensation in while moving her hands down towards the blue hair's torso. Tokaku pulled away for a second remembering something important and looked down at the injured girl under her.

The red head was still slightly bleeding from her injured chest but Tokaku would make it better. The assassin gently lowered her head to the wound and licked it, finally tasting her lover. Haru made a strange noise, a combination of pain and pleasure was heard coming out of this person. This excited the assassin, these noises, she wanted to hear more of them. She was going to make the red head sing but first the wound. She licked the blood away then pulled Haru up close to her, lifting her up from the bed a little. The assassin then started wrapping her chest tight enough to stop the bleeding, Haru gave a squeak of pain but the assassins pressed her lips passionately against hers to silence it then set her down gently, digging her fingers into the others hair. Feeling its softness and taking in the innocent smell. Haru smiled, she had never seen her knight being so gentle or loving with her before but she was glad that she was. Then Haru pulled her knight closer and started nibbling on her collar bone, Tokaku shifted and her leg was between hers, feeling the moist region of the red head. The assassin quickly moved that leg higher wanting to feel more of her wetness but Haru with the strange new sensation yelped. This was the singing that she wanted to hear. Her hunter instincts had been trigged, her hand was making its way lower and lower on her lovers body tracing some of the scars on her body or just feeling her soft slender form. This caused Haru's heart to beat faster and faster as the assassins hand was reaching over some of her most sensitive spots. Moans were escaping her lips but Tokaku wasn't going to let them escape so easily. Every time she moaned, the assassin would press her lips against hers and steal it away, with her tongue dancing playfully inside the red heads mouth. Haru on the other hand was experiencing sensory overload, Tokaku had found one of her most sensitive spots and was exploiting it to her hearts content but her other hands finally reached her lower abdomen. Haru suddenly clinched to the bed with one hand and with the other, onto her knight's shoulder. Tokaku pulled back thinking that she had hurt her and looked into her eyes. Haru turned her face to the side avoiding the gaze of the woman, there was something more she wanted but was too embarrassed to ask. Tokaku not knowing what had happened got off quickly, feeling guilty for causing her lover pain again. The assassin finally noticing what she had been doing to her Haru. Lust had taken over her and this was the outcome, Haru was avoiding her gaze and was nearly naked, only covered by the lower part of the hospital gown while she was only wearing her lingerie. The blue haired woman quickly pulled a blanket over Haru and sat beside her. "Sorry Ichinose, I let my lust take over. Please forgive me for taking advantage of your state." She spoke softly while looking away. Haru smiled knowing that Tokaku was not the type to apologize and pulled the assassin close to her face. "Haru is fine, I just need to hear something from you but don't worry, Haru will say it too ok. Haru loves Azuma Tokaku." The knights face reddened by those words but she returned them gladly. "I love you too Ichinose Haru" and kissed her on the forehead. The red head then signaled for her to lay down next to her. Tokaku first turned off the lights and obeyed. Haru placed her head on the assassins shoulder and they both fell asleep, entangled in one another.

**TO BE CONTINUED… **


	2. Chapter 2 Start

**Disclaimer I don't own Akuma No Riddle**

Start

The night had been cold. The two females had been holding onto each other tightly with the excuse of keeping warm but in reality, their nearly bare bodies against each other kept both at peace. It seemed like the only thing able to calm the assassins blood was feeling and hearing her lovers heartbeat.

Morning came. They were still asleep until someone knocked on the door. The assassin quickly opened her eyes and rushed to put her clothes on and took her knife out, ready for a confrontation just in case. She took a glance over at the sleeping woman on the hospital bed first, reminding herself. This was what she was going to protect and nothing would get in her way, nothing. The guardian opened the door to find a familiar face dressed in a black suit. The assassin pulled out her knife and pointed it towards the short blonde. "What do you want Nio?" She demanded to know, not amused with the current situation. "Hostile as always I see Tokaku-san…" The blonde was suddenly interrupted before she could finish. "Don't call me by my first name" the assassin demanded. A slight smile crept into the face of the short blond. "Fine Azuma-san, anyways I'm just here to escort you guys out of here so don't worry I won't try anything." She continued. "Plus Miss. Yuri has special training of some sort for you and Ichinose." She added then handed the assassin some clothes. The protector took them then slammed the door almost hitting the blonde. Nio walked away after saying that she would be waiting outside in the parking lot for them. The assassin made her way back to the bed and sat on the foot of it, looking over at her still sleeping lover. The red head looked so peaceful sleeping, almost like a perfect little doll but it was time to go. She snapped out of her day dream and took a closer look at the clothes she was given. It was a black suit probably tailored especially for her and matching black dress for Ichinose. The suit looked identical to the one Nio was wearing. "Tch, so she survived." The assassin though to herself, not looking too much into it and deciding to change into the clothing since her were all bloodied with others blood. The assassin undid the zipper of the skirt and took it off then started unbuttoning her shirt. At this time the injured red head sleeping on the bed opened her eyes to find her knight undressing. Her face flushed a soft shade of pink as the events of last night came rushing into her head but it seemed that her protector still hadn't noticed that she was awake so she just stared silently, studying her protector body until noticing barely visible purple bite marks on the knights collar bone. She too had left a mark on her lovers body.

The blue haired woman now had her pants on and was in the process of tucking in the matching black shirt when she noticed that someone was watching at her. "Good morning Ichinose, how did you sleep?" the knight asked, looking over at the injured woman who was obviously pretending not to stare. The red head looked away "Haru slept great, thanks to you for keeping me nice and warm." She responded. The assassin's face turned red but brushed off the comment and handed the red head a dress. The injured woman sat up, pain coming from her chest but trying to conceal it. The guarding noticed and went to her side, helping her sit on the bed then looking over her wound. Very gently the assassin took off the bandages, kissed the wound tenderly then wrapped her chest back up. This was the least she could do since being the one who caused the injury in the first place. Haru was truly thankful and hugged her protector, placing her face on the blue hair's shoulder. The knight gladly welcomed it and held her tightly, she loved this but it was time to go. "Haru can you stand?" the red head was questioned. "I think so." She replied and slowly stood up with the guardians help then put the dress on. The assassin quickly put on her boots and hid the gun and knife from last night on her body and opened the door suspiciously to find a wheelchair and a box waiting for them. The guardian carefully opened the box to find another handgun with two loaded magazines and two of her favorite types of combat knifes. She took the gun and loaded it then hid it on her body too, also carefully hiding the knifes in her boots then taking the wheelchair and helping her queen sit on it.

They started making their way to the parking lot were they found Nio leaning against a black BMW motioning them to come that way. "Well I see you two are doing fine." The blonde commented as they reached the car. Haru just smiled while the assassin checked the vehicle, reluctantly to ride in the same car as Hashiri Nio. The three females got in the car. There was a stressful silence during the whole ride. It was evident that the red head was wary of this too but her Knight took her hand and held it to reassure her. Then the car suddenly came to a stop in front of what looked like a gated apartment complex, in the middle of the city. "Well, we're here." The blonde announced, handing the assassin a pair of keys. "This is going to be where you'll be staying for the next few months. You'll get two days to relax before getting further instructions from the Chairs Woman." She added then exited the car and entering the complex to show the two females their new home.

Their apartment was on the very top floor with a view of the whole city. There were no walls separating any of the room other than the bathroom and had only one bed with a dresser on each side. The living area had a leather black futon and two chairs on each side with a large flat screen TV on the wall. The kitchen had a marble countertop with a table and two chairs. It looked like the whole apartment was designed for a couple. "This apartment should have everything you need; the dressers already have the most basic of clothing with both of your styles of outfits in mind. The refrigerator is full of food and there are towels in the bathroom in case you feel like taking a bath or showering. It is also equipped with anything else you might need like spare blankets or pillows in the cabinets. Down stairs there is also a laundry mat. There is also no need to worry about security, this is a gated community with cameras in nearly every corner and trained security guards at the entrance and scattered throughout the facility." The short woman explained "Do you guys have any questions or need anything" she added. The red head shock her head no. The assassin on the other hand did need something "I will need at least ten preferably desert eagle pistols, 20 magazines, 10 combat knifes and two pairs of my special boots. Do you think you can do that?" She somewhat commanded looking over at the apartment now with her usual not amused expression. "Wow Azuma-san, you sure are going to pack heat. I'll have them to you by later today." She responded. "Leave trash, you're stinking up the place."  
The assassin responded. "Yea I'm trash." She responded with her usual tone then looked over at the red head. "Tame your girlfriend Ichinose, you wouldn't want your dog going around just killing people would you?" She teased while showing her razor sharp teeth. The red head was holding the assassin back, holding onto her hand but you could see that in the assassin's eyes, there was only anger and desire to hurt the smaller woman. "Get out" The assassin commanded once more. The shorter woman put her hands up, shrugged and walked away. She had had her fun for now.

The assassins made sure the door was locked then walked over to the bed and laid down, finally letting her body relax, thinking of the "training" that the annoying blonde mentioned while watching her lover look over their new home. The guardian stood back up and took off the black blazer and boots she was wearing then unbuttoned the first button of her shirt and walked over to the red head. "So, how does everything look?" she asked looking over the apartment too. "Everything's so nice, it's going to be fun living here with you Tokaku." She responded. "This is the first time that Haru has ever lived with someone in this type of relationship before." She added with a happy bubbly voice and a warm smile. The guardian softened her expression and went back over to the bed, still somewhat curious of what would be inside the clothing drawers and opened it. The clothes inside seemed like she had picked them out herself, it consisted of dark clothing that were confortable and easy to move in and even had one of the same school uniforms that she wore to the black class. Haru too looked on the opposite side to find the same thing but laid down on the bed feeling exhausted and dirty. This was the perfect opportunity to use the new facilities in their new home. "Hey Tokaku, I'm going to go take a bath ok." The red head exclaimed then walked over to the bathroom. The guardian unexpectedly took her hand before she entered the bathroom and pulled her towards her. A small shriek of pain excited the still injured woman's mouth. "Just as I thought, you're still in pain." The assassin said pulling her lover back to the bed. The red head blushed as she was sat on the bed next to her loyal knight. "Is it alright if I take another look at your wound?" the guardian asked. The smaller woman turned her back to the assassin and raised her hair. She needed help undoing the zipper in the back. The blue haired woman unzipped it then pulled the dress down gently exposing her chest wrapped in bandages. Both females were slightly blushing, the smaller woman was exposing herself again to her lover and it wasn't any less embarrassing this time around. The assassin gently took of the bandages and took in the view of her lover. The wound still looked tender, the only appropriate thing to do was to feel if it was swollen so the knight gently placed her hand on her injured breast and felt it gently. A small moan of pain and pleasure exited the woman's mouth. "How much does it hurt?" the assassin asked looking into her lovers eyes. The smaller girl turned her head "It feels okay." She replied shyly but next thing she knew, was laying down on the bed with her guardian looking at her with desire. "Can I keep examining your wound?" the blue haired woman asked cautiously, insinuating something else. The desire in the assassin's eyes was too much to resist. "Just don't be too rough." She replied while gently touching her guardians cheek. The knight pulled back and quickly walked over to the bathroom then came out minutes later. The red head wasn't sure of what her protector was going to do but watched as she came closer and closer to her. Anxiety and excitement of what might happen next filled her. Her lover then took one of her knifes out and dissected the injured woman's dress only leaving her in her hospital issued white underwear. The smaller woman swallowed and braced herself as the assassin started to unbutton her shirt and take it off then her pants. The protector then got on top of her lover, embracing her while feeling her chest, her heart beat against her own. The rhythm of both of their souls was quickly increasing as the red head made the first move and kissed her protector. Their tongues were dancing gracefully inside each other's mouths then the blue haired woman brought her hands under her lover and picked her up gently while still continuing to kiss. The smaller woman felt herself be lifted but it didn't matter, this was bliss. Like a fairy tale come true she thought to herself while being carried into the bathroom. The assassin broke the kiss and looked into her lovers eyes with enjoyment and care. She placed her forehead on the others with their lips almost touching. Desire was the only thing that could be felt coming from both women, desire for more. "Haru, are you fine with this?" the protector asked being cautious treating the situation like a ticking time bomb about to go off. The red head placed her arms on the protectors neck and passionately kissed her with approval. They continued until the kissing was interrupted by the assassin whose face was turning as red as the blood of her enemies. "Is something wrong?" Haru asked worriedly. The guardian turned away and placed her on the sink. The red head stood up and gave her faithful knight a hug "It's okay, Haru's embarrassed too." She faintly whispered into her lover's ear while caressing her back. "Here, Haru will do something embarrassing for you." She added while undoing the small pins on the back of the assassins bra. One of the last articles of clothing she was wearing was gone and both could now truly feel each others warm bodies but the assassin became tense. She was unsure of what to do next but felt a small tug on her shoulder. The red head was holding on to her to keep her balance while taking her last piece of clothing off. She pressed her guardians arm against her body then signaled towards the running bath. The assassin quickly did the same and stepped foot in the bath first then extended her hand towards the red head and sat then sat her lover down on her lap facing each other. The guardian embraced her, holding her tightly in her arms then whispered something into her ear. "I love you Haru, I belong to you." The knight said silently, barely able to be heard. "No Tokaku, we belong to each other." Her queen corrected while starting to gently suck on her lovers collar bone, wanting to leave her mark on the assassin again. A small moan escaped the guardians mouth, her lover's lips felt so good on her body, she needed more of them but at the same time, she liked being in control and quickly reversed the situation. The one moaning was now her queen with every new nibble that was planted on her body. To intensify the moans of her lover, the blue haired woman started feeling her lovers body from under her, starting from her neck and continually going downward, tracing every scar on her body and feeling her uninjured breast. Her body was so soft and fit perfectly on her lap, everything was too perfect until there was a surprised knock on the apartment door. The assassin looked at her lover then stood up, grabbed a blue robe that was there for them and exited the bathroom and grabbed one of her knifes, making her way towards the door. She opened it carefully and noticed that it was just that trash handing her a duffle bag. "Sorry to interrupt you two but here are the things you requested, Azuma-san." Nio said wondering where the red head was. The assassin quickly shut the door in her face and took the bag back to her corner of the bed and sat it down and swiftly went back into the bathroom to find the tub being drained with the shower turned on. This disappointed her to say the least but the smaller woman motioned her to get back in with her. The guardian obeyed to find that now it was her lovers turn to explore her body. The smaller woman had immediately made a move by pushing her lover towards the wall while her hands followed the curves on the guardian's body. First she traced her figure threw her neck, between her breast and onto her lower abdomen bringing a shiver to the blue haired woman's body. The smaller woman then continued her attack on the assassins senses by sucking on her neck and collar leaving red marks on them while her hands cupped both of her breast and massaged them gently. After the little massage, the smaller woman's hands began following her lovers body, touching her strong abdomen and arms until she almost reached in between her legs but just then the assassins back arched and she switched the situation. The red head was now against the wall, pinned with her hands raised above her head while the assassin kissed her. She then specially placed one of her legs in between the red heads and raised it, touching her. A whimper escaped the smaller woman's lips not just from that but from the assassin sucking and slightly nibbling on the uninjured breast too while the other hand touched the really sensitive part of her lover that she had found yesterday. The stimulation was nearly too much for the woman as she tried to force herself out of the grip of the guardian but to tame the smaller woman, the assassin raised her leg once more, feeling the wetness of her lover. "Tokaku!" The red head exclaimed before becoming submissive knowing that she was unable to win this battle. The assassin released her grip on the lover and kissed her with their tongues fighting for dominance this time. The taste of the red head had changed and the assassin quickly found herself wanting more of this new flavor. She moved her hands down her abdomen and slightly separated the smaller woman's legs but not before rubbing the inside of her thighs which caused the red head to dig her nails into the guardians back. "Tokaku no, not there yet." Haru shyly spoke while slightly panting from being over stimulated. The assassin pulled back turning her back to the woman but the red head simply hugged her from behind with her breast rubbing against her lovers back as she moved her hands and cupped the knights breast, rubbing them in circles. A blush formed on the blue haired woman's face. "Let's shower now, before the water gets cold." The assassin suggested. The red head agreed and grabbed a bar of soap to gently wash her protector as the guardian shampooed the others hair. The shower was soon over and the water was turned off with the assassin getting out first and placing the same blue robe against her body then helping her lover out and handing her the pink one.

They exited the bathroom hand in hand and laid on the bed together. It was barely four a clock in the afternoon but suddenly the assassin's stomach rumbled. Haru giggled and smiled over at her knight thinking that neither of them had eaten today and their stomachs were starting to demand food.

**TO BE CONTINUED …**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do Not own Akuma No Riddle. Please Rate

Chapter 3: **CARE  
**

* * *

The red head stood up and looked over at her knight with a smile. "Hey Tokaku, did I ever tell you that I learned how to make curry?" The smaller woman commented. The assassin immediately sat up, trying to not look too interested. "and when did you learn to do that?" the blue haired woman asked curiously. The red head giggled and turned away. "Um, well Haru wanted to thank Tokaku-san for always protecting her and Haru always noticed that Tokaku would always eat curry no matter the time of day and she would enjoy it. Haru wanted to cook for her knight and make her happy too." The red head responded somewhat nervously, holding on to her arm. "Thank you Haru." The assassin commented, approving thinking of how cute her lover was. The red head smiled and made her way to the kitchen. "Haru, I'm not much for cooking but I'm good with knifes so i can help you cut stuff." The assassin added, standing up and doing some stretches nonchalantly then walked over to the duffle bag in the corner of the room. The smaller woman smiled and got to work.

* * *

The red head was gathering the ingredients necessary for the meal. The two woman were doing their own thing, one was humming a graduation song and cooking while the other was looking into a duffle bag amazed. The assassin took the duffle bag and emptied it onto the bed. The clashing of metal surprised the cooking woman but then she noticed. The assassin was standing there with cold eyes looking over the content. There were knifes, colts, revolvers, ammo, everything. It was beautiful except for one thing.

* * *

There were familiar weapons used by the other assassins of the black class. Scissors, knuckle knifes, poison, garrote wires, all the weapons that the other assassins specialized in were here. This was more than it appeared to be, like one of those damned riddles the blue haired woman thought to herself while looking over these items. Her mood was serious but suddenly the assassin was grabbed from behind by the waist. The blue haired woman quickly grabbed the arm and slammed the person onto the bed, to the far end where no weapons resided. "Haru, don't surprise me like that. You were lucky that I caught your sent at the last second." The assassin scolded then walked over to where the smaller woman had been flipped. "Sorry Haru, you're not hurt are you?" the assassin questioned feeling uneasy and guilty. Haru extended her arm to be helped up. "Haru is fine since it was on the bed." She replied and sat up while finally taking a good look at the weapons on the bed, recognizing them. The smaller woman gulped and hugged her protector, attempting to put her at ease. "Tokaku has beat them all once, she can surely do it again." The smaller woman added confidently in her guardians abilities. The assassin's eyes were cold and empty. "Tch, that class was such a pain. All that trash is so annoying. They stink" She finally commented while thinking of what all this could mean. The red head released her protector and stood then put her arms on the knight's shoulders and looked into her eyes with worry. The assassin was somewhere else, in her mind and didn't noticed until the red head pressed her lips onto hers. Sweat and gentle the assassin taught as she snapped back to reality. The red head pulled back with relief "Tokaku, you alright." She asked attempting not to sound worried. The assassins eyes softened "Yea I'm fine but how's your wound doing? Let me check it to make sure it didn't re open." The blue haired woman responded while removing the top half of the bath robe to examine the injury. The smaller woman blushed as she felt her lover's finger run next to the wound. "Good, it hasn't reopened." The assassin mumbled and walked over to the bathroom to grab some bandages.

* * *

Soon the smaller woman's wound was wrapped tightly by the bandages. She then walked over to her side of the bed and took some clothing out and started changing, putting her back towards the blue haired woman, modestly. The protector looked over her lover's back, she finally had something worth protecting and it was really cute. A blush formed on her face as she thought cute, never in her life would she have imagined of having something to protect and much less something as cute as Haru. Cute had never even been part of her language until now but that was one of the only ways to describe her lover. The knight took one last look then turned away and looked into her drawers for clothing and picked a solid black short sleeve shirt and shorts with matching lingerie. The smaller woman finished changing first with a flowy dress and made her way to her lover, taking her hand, going back to the kitchen. "Here come try this, it should be done." The red head said as she took a spoon of the still hot curry she just made. She blew on it and fed her lover. The guardians eyes widened as the taste expanded in her mouth. "Haru is it ready." The assassin asked eagerly. "It's delicious." The blue haired woman added. "Yup, its ready and I'm glad you like it." The smaller woman replied with a bright smile. The red head served two plates with curry and white rice then walked over to the small table and sat down. The blue haired woman had already grabbed a bottle of fruit tea for her lover and water for herself. The assassin thanked her lover for the meal and started eating.

* * *

After waiting for her partner to finish, the assassin helped clear the table then walked over to the pile of weapons still lying on the bed and started sorting everything. The smaller woman on the other hand was sitting on the bed just observing but suddenly she took a knife that was nearby. "Hey Tokaku look." She said as she took the blade and pointed it towards the door with a serious expression. The assassin rolled her eyes, "Is that what I look like when I do that?" The protector asked. "Yup, except you say something sweat and cool like, I won't let you touch her or Give up on Ichinose" She responded teasingly. It seemed like the assassin had smiled with that comment as she continued to sort out the weapons.

* * *

After an hour or so, the assassin started placing them in unique areas around the apartment but was suddenly interrupted by a phone ringing. The blue haired woman picked it up and listened closely, the plans had changed. They were to meet Ms. Yuri tomorrow at noon; Nio would be picking them up. The knight was suddenly annoyed, she couldn't stand the smell of that woman but there was nothing that could be done. After receiving instructions for tomorrow, she hung up and continued her task. "Hey Haru, tomorrow we'll be meeting with Ms. Yuri for special training." She finally spoke as she hid the final weapon with the exception of the ones that the other members of the black class specialized in. The smaller woman shock her head, several hours had passed and it had gotten dark. The protector took the final black class pile and put them back in the duffle bag in the corner and laid next to her loved one. "Hey Haru, what's your favorite color?" the assassin asked uncertain of the question. Haru looked up surprised "Pink." She responded adding as to why the question. The protector turned away "I just want to know everything about you." She responded. "It's what normal people do." She added. The smaller woman grabbed her lovers hand and held it.

* * *

After a few minutes of blissful silence, the assassin looked over at the smaller woman beside her. The red head had fallen asleep with a smile on her face. The blue haired woman separated their hands and took the dress the smaller woman was wearing off, gently without waking her and put in on a hanger and tucked her lover into bed, gently kissing her forehead then went over to change into some sleep attire and turned off the lights then got under the sheets herself.

* * *

Right as she was almost asleep, she felt someone scoot closer to her and an arm wrap around her waist. "Tch, this girl." She thought to herself right before falling asleep but deep down she loved all this affection. No one would take her lover away from her now.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**PLEASE RATE**

* * *

**Extended:** Haru was cute. Too cute for a cold assassin like her to handle. The word cute resonated in her mind as she slept. Cute, she wasn't go enough for her lover. All she could offer the other woman was protection and a strange form of love. A cold assassin like her and a Prime were a strange combination as it was but it worked.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do NOT own Akuma No Riddle

AN: Sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter but something came up and I've been fairly busy. Please RATE and enjoy.

* * *

**Beginning**

* * *

The night had been chilly, the smaller woman had entangled herself in her lovers body to keep her nearly bare body warm. The assassin welcomed the embraces and even made her feel at peace. The sweet warm smell of the red head was bliss to the assassin, it was her favorite taste, her favorite smell, her favorite view. This woman had become her whole life in such a short time but the assassin was glad. The small red head was something worth protecting and gave her a purpose in life.

* * *

Even her dreams were about the red head. Tonight she was dreaming that both of them had gone to the beach and she had punched a guy in the face and knocked him out for hitting on her lover. Even in her dreams she knew that Ichinose Haru only belonged to her and that put a smile on her face but she suddenly woke up. It was early in the morning, the sun wasn't even up yet but she was. This was the time when she would usually wake up to do her morning exercises so she gently removed her lover off of her and got up. The assassin didn't want to leave her lover alone so she decided to do as much as she could inside then go running later on or at night when the red head could accompany her. She would make sure to take her lover wherever she went to insure her safety.

* * *

The red head lazily opened her eyes only to find that her assassin wasn't in bed with her and anxiety quickly took over; thinking that maybe she had left her. The red heads eyes were reddening with tears building up as she noticed the way she was dressed too. Terrible thoughts started building in her head. Things like; the blue haired assassin only wanted a taste of her or since she didn't go all the way with the assassin, that had made her upset and she left. But then scarier thoughts started forming as she looked down at her body. She had been the one to hand her a drink during dinner last night and maybe it had sleeping drugs in it to make her sleep but she shook her head. "No, Tokaku-san would never do those type of things to her right?" she questioned herself as a single tear ran down her face. At this time the assassin exited the shower, still not fully dry.

* * *

The first thing she saw was a tear running down her precious lovers face. She rushed to the smaller woman and embraced her with a tight hug. The towel that was on her head had fallen to the ground. "Haru what's wrong?" the assassin asked worriedly wondering if she had pushed her lover too far or done something wrong. The smaller woman let herself relax in her lovers arms. She could feel that her assassin was still wet from a shower but was glad that she didn't leave. The guardian faced the red head and placed her forehead on the smaller womans, not really knowing where she was going with this. "Haru its okay, I'm here to protect you. I won't let anyone touch you. Feel safe with me, please" The assassin spoke softly. The smaller woman relaxed and whipped away her tears, glad that it was only her imagination making her think terrible things. The red head pulled away "I thought that Tokaku-san had left me and that scared me." The smaller woman answered. The assassins eyes softened "Haru, I could never leave you. You're small and get lost easily so I must always stay by your side." The guardian responded.

* * *

Ichinose's face showed a bright smile, these words had reassured her that there was nothing to worry about as long as her guardian was by her side. "Um Tokaku-san what happened to my clothes." The now calm woman asked shyly. Both of their faces turned a soft shade of pink. "Oh well you suddenly fell asleep and I had to take your dress of or else it would get wrinkled." The guardian explained while pointing at the hanger with the dress. The red head understood and let her body fall on the bed. "Thank you for taking such good care of me Tokaku-san." The woman responded cheerfully. The assassin rolled her eyes thinking of all the embarrassing things that she had just said but laid down next to her lover and closed her eyes. Next thing she knew the smaller woman had stared holding her hand. A slight smile crept into her face. "Tch, this was surely going to be fun." The assassin thought to herself but then she remembered that soon they would have to go meet up with the Chairswoman and sat up quickly. "Haru, get ready. We have a meeting with Ms. Yuri today." She commented. The smaller woman released her lovers hand and watched as the assassin started to change into clothes with her face turning cherry red. The assassin had no idea that her lover was watching her change so she simply slipped off her towel with her bare body exposed. The red head admired the assassins well sculpted body, it was obvious that she was in amazing shape. Her well sculpted lean legs, her muscular back and broad strong shoulders. Azuma Tokaku was the definition of being in shape. Her body was amazing but then the assassin suddenly turned to check on the proses of her lover.

* * *

The guardian suddenly turned and caught her lover of guard, it was obvious to the assassin that the smaller woman had been watching her change all this time. The red head on the other hand just closed her eyes and pretended to be resting. "Tch, get changed Ichinose." The assassin indicated then turned back around and finished putting her clothes on. The smaller woman obeyed and grabbed another dress to wear for today and made her way to the kitchen. "Hey Tokaku-san what would you like to eat this morning?" the smaller woman asked, looking into the fridge but suddenly there was a knock on the door. The assassin grabbed a knife, hid it in the back of her pants then opened the door.

* * *

It was the trash. "What do you want Nio?" the assassin growled with discontent. The blonde woman grinned "Well there was a slight change of plans, Ms. Yuri wishes to see both of you two now so hurry up and come." She hissed back. The small red head made her way to the door and heard then held her lovers arm, as to hold her back. "I'll be waiting downstairs but hurry." She added then walked away from the door with a smile. Things were about to get complicated.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**PLEASE RATe **


	5. Chapter 5

I do NOT own Akuma No Riddle. PLEASE RATE and enjoy. I will also be updating this either once a week or once every two weeks, depending on how busy I am. My apologies for the delay.

* * *

Chapter 5: Training

* * *

"Are you ready Haru?" the assassin asked while tying her boots tightly. "Haru's ready" the smaller woman replied gently while yawning and making her way to the door. "Ichinose wait." The guardian stopped the smaller woman mid-way. "how's your wound doing?" the assassin asked worriedly. She looked down at her wound, it was still a little tender but that was because it was still fairly fresh but it looked fine, at least it wasn't bleeding. The red head gave a thumbs up and a smile and both women exited the apartment. Locking the door behind them. They rode the elevator in silence. There was tension in the air.

* * *

When they arrived downstairs, they found that same black BMW with Nio waiting, leaned up against the car. "Took you long enough." She said while motioning them to get in the car. The assassin's eyes grew cold and dangerous, she was done with all this crap but relaxed just a little when her lover took her hand. "It's alright, don't worry. Besides with you by my side, nothing can go wrong." The small red head said with a smile. The guardians attitude changed immediately. It no longer mattered if this annoyed her. All that mattered was that her lover was safe and happy.

* * *

"We don't have all day, do you mind. You two can hold hands and have all the sex you want after this. Hurry up." The blonde teased with a smirk. The assassin bit her tongue and watched carefully as her lover got in the car first. Then with eyes as cold as darkness and as sharp as knifes, made direct eye contact with the blonde. " Now if only someone loved you, but we all know that trash will always be thrown away." The assassin commented, only loud enough for the blonde to hear. Nio's smirk soon turned to anger from the remark, something about it seemed to get to her. The assassin on the other hand, satisfied with the expression, got in the car. They were now making their way to the academy.

* * *

After a semi-short drive, they arrived. The small woman quickly got out of the car and motioned them to follow, directing them to the Chair Woman's office. They waited outside while the blonde went in to notify the Chair's Woman. The blue haired woman was already annoyed with the situation, her arms were crossed and she was leaning up against the wall. Her lover on the other hand seemed a little nervous, her hands were shaking. The protector noticed the trembling and placed her hand on her lover's shoulder. " Its okay Ichinose, I won't let anything happen to you or take you away from me. Even if a seven nation army were to come for us, I would defeat them all and protect you." The assassin reassured confidently, attempting to relax her lover. The smaller woman smiled, her knights kind words made her feel safer. She unconsciously kissed her lovers cheek. A soft blush formed on the guardians face from the surprise. "Haru likes it a lot when Tokaku-san is caring and kind. Thank you." The smaller woman responded. The door suddenly flung open reveling Nio.

* * *

"You can come in now." She spoke with a grin. "If you try anything, I won't hesitate to kill you." The assassin made clear. "Oh so scary, I'm trembling." The blonde responded sarcastically while closing the door behind them. "Haru please try to control your rabid dog during the meeting too." She added. The assassin growled but her Queen was holding her hand and so she held back. "Also make sure to take her to anger management or at least don't have sex with her if she doesn't play nice with o…" The blonde was interrupted. "If you value your life, you will stop. I can only hold Tokaku-san back for so long so I would suggest shutting up for your own safety." The red head commanded. "Also please don't speak foul of her in front of either of us. If you value your life that is." The woman added, loud enough for even the chairs woman to hear but their little argument was soon interrupted.

* * *

"Nio play nice with others or you'll be punished." The woman sitting on the chair commanded. The blonde swallowed and made her way to the woman's side. The blue haired assassin smirked, what they both had witnessed had been pretty damned amusing but then the dominant woman started speaking. "Im going to go ahead and skip the formality and get to the point. Both of you will be taking part of my special training. Azuma Tokaku, you will be training with all the other assassins from the black class. They are considered masters of their trade and you will learn each unique way of fighting and skill that they possess then become Ichinose Haru's own private body guard for life. You must always stay by her side, no exceptions or excuses. Ichinose Haru, you will train under me to become the next dominant prime. I will teach you everything you need to know and then some. These special lessons will take place is exactly 2 days and will last a total of 12 days, no more, no less. Every day at noon.

* * *

In two days, Azuma will report to the room next door and Ichinose here , with me. Azuma, this will be the only time that you are allowed to be away from Ichinose's side. Ichinose, you must also always stay by her side, no exceptions and this is for life too. This means that if I send Haru to the end of the world, you must follow beside her Azuma and keep her safe but if somehow. By any chance, she is killed, then your life will be taken too. Do both of you understand?" Ms. Yuri asked intensely. The two women shook their heads.

* * *

The room was silent, the older woman continued. Today on the other hand, I just wanted to test out your skills for myself. Let's see how an Azuma does up against me. Nio, myself and two others will be your opponent. If you fail this or any other training, your life will be taken. Every training will be treated as if it were the real thing except with the use of rubber bullets and fake poison for several occasions. Like I said before, you will learn to specialize in every weapon from the black class. Is this understood?" the Chair's woman Asked firmly. The assassin shook her head. Ms. Yuri stood up of her seat and pressed a button under her desk. Two males entered the room. The blue haired woman's skills were about to be put to the test.

* * *

The opponents made their way closer and closer to the assassin. The guardian pulled out a gun. "No shooting us Azuma." The older woman commanded. The Knight told her Queen to back away a little as the first guy closed in on her. The first opponent only lasted a very short time. The assassin used the gun as a hitting piece and punched the guy in the throat causing him to fall on the floor and struggle for air before passing out. The next guy came but he was more cautious, he blocked the attacks and countered. His hits were a little slow but they were strong, he managed to kick her while blocking so hard, that she fell on one knee. The assassin stood up quickly and countered by slipping behind him and hitting him with the butt of the pistol on the back of the knee. He was right about to fall when the blue haired woman took his arm and nearly slammed him against the Chair's Woman but Nio intercepted it and shoved him back towards the assassin. The man fell on the floor and the assassin elbowed his back, hard enough to take him out of the game but suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, you have this." The red head said confidently then took her arm off the assassin and backed away. The assassin grinned, this had suddenly become the perfect opportunity to get back at the trash and teach her a lesson, maybe even take her out for a couple days. She thought to herself but Ms. Yuri got to her first. It was a hand to hand combat match. The older woman was faster than the assassin, she was able to defend and counter quickly, never doing the same combo twice. She also kept going for the assassins abdomen, where the other guy had landed a kick. It was obvious that getting hit there was affecting her but then Nio jumped in. She sprinted towards Haru not the assassin but she was quickly intercepted. The assassin shoved the small blonde woman harshly back but she came running again. The guardian placed herself right in front of her then kneed her in the stomach and elbowed her in the back. Causing the smaller woman to fall to the ground. The blue haired woman continued her attack and kicked the blonde several times with her steel toed boots. "Tokaku-san stop, she's down." She heard her lover yell then directed her full attention back at the Chair Woman but there was a problem. The older woman was faster and obviously better skilled too. The blue haired woman quickly sprinted towards her last opponent. The opponent however did not move. The assassin threw a punch, only to be grabbed by the arm and have it twisted. She retreaded for a second then got as close as possible to the woman and engaged her. She took hits purposefully and pretended to be knocked down. Azuma acted as if she was injured then quickly pulled both of Yuri's legs causing her to fall to the ground with a loud thump. The assassin stood and backed away about 6 feet then took the gun, removed the safety and clocked it. Then fired as her opponent was getting up. "We're done here." The assassin said defiantly and lowered her head, knowing that she was unable to beat the older woman. "Fair enough." The Ms. Yuri responded "Also on your way down, stop by the guy at the parking lot and tell him who you are, there's something that he will be giving you two today." The woman added while talking over to her assistant Nio. "Azuma, you are so intense, like a storm. It's shocking how intense you are but you got lucky. Remember that you won't always be so lucky so train because maybe you won't be so lucky next time." Ms. Yuri said while lifting her assistant of the floor and walking over to her desk, placing the girl on the chair.

* * *

The guardian agreed and took her lovers hand then rushed out of the door. Just as the door closed behind them, Haru hugged her protector with tears forming in her eyes. You always get hurt because of me." She said while digging her head into her lovers shoulder. "I don't want you to die or get hurt because of me anymore," she added. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Its just the idiots from the black class again." She responded. "Let's go home, shower and eat some curry." She added, changing the subject. The smaller woman released her guardian but took her hand, they both made their way downstairs.

* * *

The assassin still wasn't used to holding hands but did it anyways for her Queen. They stopped by the parking lot and talked to the man. They were to choose a vehicle. They could pick from an SUV, BMW and a motorcycle. The blue haired woman's eyes widened when as she saw the bike. She wanted it but asked her lover which car she wanted anyways. Ichinose saw the expression that she made when she saw the motorcycle and picked it. They quickly got the keys and 2 helmets then exited the academies parking lot on their new bike. Haru took a deep breath and held on tightly. She was feeling a mixture of excitement and comfort. They drove back to their apartment swiftly, feeling the air running through their hair as one held tightly to the other. It felt nice.

* * *

They entered their little apartment. It felt nice to be home but Tokaku quickly took of her shirt and went to the bathroom, hopping that her lover wouldn't notice. Haru on the other hand quickly noticed the dark purple on the side of her abdomen. She was familiar with wounds and it looked like a rib could have been broken so she rushed to the bathroom too. She found the scary assassin poking at her wound and saying ow after each poke. The smaller woman couldn't help but to giggle. She had never seen her lover like this and it was just precious. "Come her, let me touch you." She finally spoke worriedly. The injured woman blushed and looked away as she got closer to her lover. Her upper body was mostly uncovered except for her bra but for some reason, this was making her blush. The knight made no eye contact as she felt her woman touch the wound. After feeling it thoroughly, the smaller woman concluded that luckily, no rib was broken just bruised. So she lowered her head to the wound and kissed it. "There, now it should feel all better in a couple day. No need to worry that its broken." The small woman spoke caringly, just barely noticing that that small kiss had caused her lover to shiver. The red head smiled then took her lovers hand and brought her to the bed.

* * *

They laid there, side by side just looking at each other until Haru took Tokaku's head and pressed it against her chest. The assassin blushed again but it felt warm and nice, she felt relieved and relaxed in her Queen's arms and closed her eyes for a second. Then opened them back when her lover moved her head back, only to find her lips pressed against her own. They were soft and gentle but dangerous enough to make her heart beat faster and leaving her wanting more.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED… **

**PLEASE RATE**


	6. Chapter 6

I DO **NOT** own Akuma no Riddle. Also my mood and experiences this week kind of influenced my writing, just a little warning about this chapter. This chapter makes me happy, um yea, Please rate and enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 6: No Restraints**

* * *

These sweet smooth kisses were dangerous. One was one too many but one more was never enough. The assassin felt her body get warmer and tense up. She was still, but found herself begging that they didn't stop. It was true that the assassin was strong but not strong enough for this attack. They were turning her on but that only made her feel like the big bad wolf, devouring a small docile sheep. The blue haired woman remained still, just enjoying the sweet little gifts that were being laid upon her lips. The red head suddenly stopped and laid her body on top her lovers, felling her heartbeat and taking in her clean, fresh smell. It was the scent of safety and nothing could go wrong if they were together. The small woman sat up, her face blushed a soft shade of pink, it was different from the others. It radiated innocence and desire. The smaller woman took a bold approach, her hands were roaming her protectors nearly bare chest. The smaller woman's assault kept intensifying , until her hands reached the back of her lovers bra. She looked up at her guardian "Tokaku, Um can I take this off for you?" She asked pleadingly. The blue haired woman turned her head, avoiding the gaze of her queen. She knew all too well were this was going and was unsure of whether to proceed or stop but her needy girlfriend turned her face, their eyes were looking into each other but it was obvious that Azuma was second-guessing this. There was desire in both pairs of eyes and need for more but something wasn't right. The red head quickly got off her prince, feeling guilt and shame. " I'm sorry Tokaku-san, Haru is sorry if she made you uncomfortable or anything. Please forgive Haru." She pleaded feeling an immense sense of wrong. Unexplainable tears were forming in her eyes.

* * *

The small woman was about to run away to the bathroom but her hand was suddenly pulled, she found herself in her guardians arms, being held tightly. "You're not supposed to leave my side remember." The assassin finally spoke. There was nervous silence coming from the small woman but it was time to listen, not to ask. "Haru with every kiss that you set on me, I find bliss but this is dangerous for me. Its dangerous to get me excited and get my heart pumping harder than it should. It leaves me wanting more and this is dangerous. I don't want to force you but I don't think I'll be able to hold myself back. I don't want to force my will onto you." She spoke sincerely "All I know is aggression, I don't know how to be gentle and I don't want to hurt you. I just don't want to hurt you anymore." The assassin added, lowering her head, angry with herself for not being able to control even this urge.

* * *

That's when it clicked for the smaller woman, she gently pressed her forehead on her partners. "I don't want you to be gentle, I want you to be you. As long as I'm with you, nothing can go wrong. If you want to be gentle then I'll teach you but there's no need to change who you are. I like the aggressive, hostile towards the world, only carrying towards me Azuma Tokaku because it means I am special. Let me be a little selfish and stay you, don't change for me, I like the way you are now, as overprotective and aggressive as you may be, I love you." The red head spoke tenderly.

* * *

The embrace tightened "Tch, Ichinose, always making me say such embarrassing things." She responded, there was a small grumble. The smaller woman giggled and smiled then motioned for them to go to the kitchen. It was about four in the afternoon and they still hadn't eaten. The assassin released her princess, grabbed her shirt and was about to put it back on but was unexpectedly stopped. " Um Tokaku, do you mind staying shirtless. Um just so I can make sure that you abdomen doesn't swell anymore." The red head asked shyly. The protector rolled her eyes "Um if you want, I'll take my dress off and change into some shorts then take my shirt off so you can make sure that my wound doesn't bleed anymore too. If it makes you feel uncomfortable that is." The smaller woman addedly stumbled. "Sure, as you wish." The assasin replied. She walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge to find enough leftovers for both of them to eat today and started heating them up while her girlfriend changed. Just as the smaller woman returned, the assassin finished setting the table.

* * *

The assassin wasn't paying too much attention to her lover while the other surely wanted to be noticed. After the assassin sat down and took a sip of water, she noticed and nearly spit out the water that remained in her mouth. Her Queen was being sly and had decided to not wear shorts after all, just her lacy pastel colored lingerie. The virtually naked woman's face was the color of a strawberry but sat down and both women continued to eat the food. Tension was building up.

* * *

After the meal, they cleared the table and went back to the bed. Hand in hand they laid in peaceful silence, the only thing to be heard was each breath they took. They needed to enjoy this peace and silence for as long as it lasted because in two days, only hardship would be likely to await them. The smaller woman shifted positions and rested her head on the assassins stomach. "Hey Tokaku, promise me not to die during your training ok?" the red head asked worriedly. The assassin placed her hand on her lovers hair and started running her fingers through it. "There's no need to worry, that trash will have to be extremely lucky to even lay a hand me." She replied confidently. The small woman closed her eyes, falling asleep after a short time. The assassin continued rubbing her head with a bittersweet smile. She knew that on a one on one fight with the assassins from the black class was not very difficult but what worried her was the Chairwoman. She was no simple opponent and obviously had more experience than she did but the assassin still needed to be able to defeat her.

* * *

In her frustration the assassin let out a groan, this was too bothersome of a subject but couldn't be ignored. The smaller woman was accidentally awoken and rubbed her eyes, still half asleep. "Tokaku-san, are you okay?" the smaller woman asked while looking at her beloved prince. The assassin was still lost in thought and didn't really notice. The red head called again to hear no response and started to worry. Her precious guardians face had a blank cold expression. With eyes as cold as ice and lips more brittle than glass, the assassin snapped back to reality after felling a warm sweet sensation on her lips. She suddenly opened her mouth to take some air in but only found her Queen's tongue inside her own, exploring everywhere possible with her heart and soul poured into the affectionate embrace. The assassin tried to pull away but was not allowed to. Their lips were not allowed to part ways until the smaller woman was satisfied.

* * *

Kiss after kiss, battle after battle. The two women fought for dominance, their tongues as if dancing to a most wonderful melody of each other's souls, took each tender and delicate sensation in. Burring each other in the others scent while gradually becoming closer and closer as if to almost become one. Skin against skin, all thoughts evaporated into the night as the only thing in both of their minds was each other. Soon, not knowing how or when, their bodies laid bare on top of each other while the sensation on need for love and affection took over. There was no lust in this, just pure unconditional love for each other. The feeling of having someone care and worry about you was all there was to it.

* * *

Kiss after kiss, touch after touch. New sensations made their way to the surface as they held each other close, not letting an inch of each other go, placing tender yet fiery and passionate kisses on each other bodies. Their bodies not accustomed to these types of contact, shivered. Delicate moans and intimate breathing filled the air as their scents combined and the taste of each other lingered in their mouths. Sweet, refreshing, everlasting taste. For the first time, they had gone all the way. There had been no dominant one, neither had taken control or forced the other. None of that, just serendipity and blissful love. Both young females looked at each other with a warm tender loving smile and for the first time, laughed together, still not knowing how this had even happened. They laid side by side, their foreheads touching, looking into each to others eyes while holding each other close, hand in hand. "Hey Tokaku, will you marry me?" the smaller woman asked sheepishly, waiting for a reply. "As you wish, my Queen." The assassin replied caringly. The smaller woman's eyes widened, surprised with the response and got excited. "After all this is over, let's move far far away from here and get married ok." The protector assured "If you want a ring, we can go buy you one tomorrow since the training doesn't start until two days." She added, knowing that this would surely make her smile. The smaller woman kissed her lover and closed her eyes, grateful that she was still alive and safe and soon fell asleep in the arms of the person she loved she most. The assassin rolled her eyes after her Queen fell asleep and covered them in a blanket then snuggled as close as possible with her lover and fell asleep, truly happy and with a smile on her face.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**PLEASE RATE **


End file.
